


At Day's End

by hiddencait



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka could not help herself; she'll be keeping a journal after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Day's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).



> I was so excited to see this prompt for Beka/Farmer post series. These two as a happily married couple just makes me smile, and adding in their friends and found-families just makes it even better for me. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Grav_ity who stepped up to the plate for me again with this one. I really wanted to try for the journal style of the books, but Beka's voice was harder to capture than I thought it would be. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it Kaydeefalls!!

**_At Day’s End_ **

****

**_November 1, 249_ **

****

**_Cooper Household_ **

**_Upmarket_ **

**_Corus_ **

****

It seems I already make a liar of myself. I was sure I would not want to keep another journal after the events of the past year, but it took only the gift of an empty journal to make me wishful for writing out my days again. It might be because recent events have been so much more joyful than those of a Hunt, a well done Hunt though it might have been.

 

It might even be that I find myself thinking of children instead of long distant ancestors. A child might wish to know their ma as herself instead of just as a hero of the realm. At least, I can hope they will. As they will be Farmer’s children too, I can be sure they will know how to love if nothing else. The gods know he loves me well.

 

As of last night, I am a wedded wife, and a happier married mot you are not likely to find in all of Corus.  Farmer and I were wedded last night on All Hallow, surrounded by our friends and loved ones. All of Jane Street kennel turned out with the other local kennels sharing the Evening Watch to let my fellow Dogs attend. I am sure my Lord arranged it, but he insists he did not. Even the Black God showed Himself if only to me and my new husband. It is blessing enough to have seen Him again at all; I do not think it needful that all the party look upon Him if He did not wish it.

 

Serenity performed the wedding, coming all the way to see it done proper, or so she said. I half think she wanted to see Pounce again before he is called away at Mid Winter. It was kind of her in any case.

 

After the ceremony on my Lord’s lawn, everyone who wished to came with us to our new house in Upmarket for food and drinks. I was surprised to find that our house did not feel too crowded, even with Dogs and Rats and nobles and commoners alike wandering about and spilling out into the little garden patch and courtyard between the house and the boarding house next-door (that I have discovered is also our own). I still think my Lord went to far too much expense with the purchase of these properties, but our house is lovely and I could not tell him no.

 

Even by itself, our new home is far larger than my husband made it out to be when he first spoke of it. I will have to learn what to do with so much room and only the two of us. Though the newest addition to our family will take up a great deal of room soon enough. Oh yes. I have forgotten to mention. My looby of a husband gave me a puppy as a wedding gift.

 

“Because Achoo will get lonesome once Pounce has gone,” he said and batted his pretty eyes, and I could not bring myself to scold him for it. Though if I am the only one to wake with the pup at night I will be vexed with him. It is vexsome enough that Achoo wakes me every morning. I would like to sleep through the night when I am off duty.

 

And of course, my silly husband could not resist the obvious play on my new found nickname. Our new lad is, indeed, a mastiff puppy with paws almost as large as Farmer’s. I am glad we will be bringing in more coin with both of us kenneled up and the new lodgers next door and on the rest of the block. Most of that coin may be needed to feed the Great Maw. It seems that is the puppy’s name now as Pounce declared him to be at the sight of a great gaping yawn from the not-tiny pup. He will not call him anything else. Goodwin laughed and laughed when she heard that. It was good to see her laugh so as she has not since the news of Tunstall. I must be grateful to Farmer, Pounce, and Maw for that. Glad too that I will still be under her command at Jane Street – she is the one training Dog I have left, and I do not want to lose her.

 

Our night of revelry and the three days off duty that has been arranged for us will be a pleasant break from the tension in the Cesspool and Lower City. I was right to think the common folk would not be glad of the King’s proclamation, but so far there have been no open acts of defiance. I do not want to know I may need my riot gear soon, but it is likely. Thus far it seems most folk almost expect the law to be repealed sooner rather than later. Knowing the King and knowing his son, I know that it will not be and I am glad. My children will grow up in a Tortall without slavery. That is worth the strife I know is to come.

 

But that is enough of that for this first entry. My child will not want to read on if this journal is all doom and gloom.

 

Our first day of married life has been spent quietly with those friends I have known since my first days as a Puppy – Rosto, Aniki, and Phelan, Kora and Ersken, and even Tansy managed to slip away from her husband and children to enjoy a peaceful day. Much of it was spent tidying up the house after last night’s party, though I did not ask them to do so. Rosto claimed a proper Rogue should only be forced to lounge somewhere clean, and Aniki only laughed that bold laugh of hers and continued washing dishes while Maw tugged and chewed at her boots when he thought she wasn’t looking.

 

Later Sabine joined us, bringing with her a belated wedding present of a large bundle of things for the puppy. Clearly she at least had know my husband’s plan, but had not wanted to carry such a load from my Lord’s to the house. I think she will spoil Maw before he is even full grown she bought so many things. Achoo has already claimed one of the two beds for her own, though I think my Lady intended her to do so. There are certainly at least two of everything and I noticed two different sizes – one large puppy sized and one more appropriate for Achoo. I am glad Achoo seems fond of Maw so far. She likes other dogs but he will grow so much bigger than most of the dogs she knows. Pounce has said Maw makes him glad he will “escape” at Mid Winter, but I know he shall miss us all. Maw included.

 

Farmer just called me from the bedroom so I will need to finish writing this entry. I will have more time tomorrow to write if I wish to. For now, I am off to bed with my husband.

 


End file.
